Into Reality
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: When Austin Moon comes into Sonic Boom for a CD signing with his cocky attitude and arrogant personality, Ally Dawsondoes something that lands her in deep trouble. But when Austin offers her a deal, will she accept? Will they fall in love? When Ally's abusive "caretakers" come back, what will Austin do? Auslly starting around fourth or fifth chapter. Auslly 4eva! Rated T
1. Bad Brothers and Slapping Austin

Hey, guys! I hate to tell you, but I'm putting Bullies and Bbad Dreams on a permanent hiatus. Sorry! But this story will be the story of all stories. Enjoy!

* * *

Ally's POV

Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm 22 years old and have an adopted daughter named Christine. It's a long story.

*Flashback: 2 years ago*

"Dallas, I'm going to the store." I called up to my older brother. "Okay, sis. Be careful." Dallas replied. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my purse, and opened the door.

I was shocked. There was a little girl in a stroller sitting on our doorstep. "Dallas, come here please!" I screeched, bringing the poor child inside. Dallas hurried down the stairs and to say he looked surprised would be an understatement. "What the heck?!" Dallas exclaimed, tripping as he hurried over to me. Then, I saw a piece of paper attached to the stroller. "Look, Dallas." I nudged him. The note read:

~Dallas~

This baby is yours. Her name is Christine Elizabeth Dawson. She's a year old. Her birthday is 11/15/12. I put her birth certificate in the stroller with her stuff. I can't take care of her, so I hope you will.

~Jillian Worley~

I glared at Dallas. "When did this happen, and why on Earth didn't you tell me?" I asked him, furious. "About two years ago. We were at a party, got drunk, I kissed her, and things just went from there." Dallas mumbled sheepishly. "Good God, Dallas. Okay, you know what? I'll help take care of her,/ but I'm not going to be the one changing diapers and getting up in the middle of the night." I told my brother, picking up Christine and placing her in Dallas's arms.

"Now, I'm going to get groceries and baby things." I said, standing up. "And when I come back, I expect both of you to be in one piece." I walked out the door and drove to the store.

* * *

I woke up to crying. "Dallas. Wake up." I mumbled, reaching over to tap his shoulder. But the other side of the bed was empty. So, I got up and calmed her down. Then, I saw the note on the bed. It read:

~Ally~

I can't take care of her either. So two choices: adopt her or put her up for adoption.

~Dallas~

Now I was wide awake. So now, Dallas was gone. Oh, great. Well, I'm definitely not sending Christine to that horrible, abusive orphanage I was in five years ago. So, I'll have to adopt her. That orphanage isn't an option. And here's why:

*Flashback: 7 years ago*

"Ally, get your butt down here now!" Mr. Ethan, the manager of the orphanage screamed at me. "Yes, sir." I replied, scrambling down the stairs. "I told you to wash the orphanage windows. And looky here. A big spot, right here for everyone to see. Come here, you brat!" Mr. Ethan motioned for me to come closer. "Now, you know what happens when you don't get your work done. Now lay on your stomach. Now, girl!" He growled.

I didas i was told, my lip trembling. Mr. Ethan got out a whip and beat with it until I passed out. The pain was absolutely unbearable.

*End of both flashbacks*

* * *

Long story short, I am now Christine's legal guardian. I am a mother. But I never regret it, never have, never will. I will always protect her and keep her safe. Always. And also, I haven't seen Dallas since he left. But I did get a few nasty texts from Jillian.

I'm currently working at Sonic Boom, the music store that I own. "Hey, Mommy, can I go and practice my piano?" Christine asks me. I nod, and Trish, my BFF, comes in. "Hey, Ally. I hear Austin Moon is doing a CD signing here tomorrow." Trish sighs, and I roll my eyes and start to work. At the end of the day, when I'm closing up shop, a customer walks in.

"Excuse me, I'm here about my CD signing tomorrow." A male voice says. I look up to see brown eyes, and a mop of blonde hair. "Well, hello. You must be Austin Moon. I'm Ally Dawson, the owner of this store." I tell the attractive blonde. "Okay, one. I am Austin Moon. Two, I know you're the owner because it says that right on the cash register." Austin replies, pointing to the sticker with my name and phone number on it.

I blush. "Okay, so what did you need to know?" I ask him. "Um, one where are the CDs? Twp, where's the red carpet? And three, what time do I need to be here tomorrow?" He replies, winking at me. "One, back room. Two, there isn't one. And three, non thirty sharp."

"Mommy, where are you?" Christine asks, finally spotting me. She runs over to the counter. Austin turns, bumping onto her. "Woah, watch where you're going, kid. Didn't your mommy ever teach you manners?" Austin asks rudely. Christine starts crying.

I gasped. "Trish, take her and cover her eyes and ears, please." I commanded through my teeth. After they were on the other side of the store, I did something I never dreamed of doing. I slapped Austin Moon.


	2. Apologies and Abusive Ex-Boyfriends

2 years later, Ally's POV

And that my friends is what started our relationship. Boy, do I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?

Back to present time... Austin's POV

I think I like this girl. Wait, what? No, Austin! She just slapped you! What are you thinking? "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my sore cheek. "For hurting my little girl's feelings AND for calling me a bad mother." Ally answered simply.

Just then, my adopted brother, Dez, came in. (This will eventually become a major part of the plot line.) "Hey, Austin, what's up?" He asked, smiling and holding his new camera. Oh, nothing. This girl just slapped me, no big deal. What's new? I thought about saying, but I just walked out with Dez following me.

"Austin, wait! What happened in there?" Dez asked, running now to keep up with me. "So, I was a huge jerk to that girl at the counter, she slapped me, and I just stood there in shock until you came in." I answered simply, getting in my limo. "What'd you do?" Dez asked, also getting in. "I bumped into her daughter, asked if the lady had taught her manners, which was basically calling her a bad mother, then she slapped me." I sighed, looking at the Sonic Boom as we drove away.

"You know you still have that CD signing tomorrow? You could make it up to her." Dez reminded me. Huh, I have an idea.

Ally's POV

Did I just do that? I did, didn't I? I just slapped Austin Moon. "Woah, I didn't know you had that in you, girly." Trish gawked in amazement. "Well, I'd do anything for her, so yeah, but I still don't think I should've slapped him. I mean, what if I go to jail? Dang, if those guards had been in here...", I trailed off, walking out of the store with Trish and Christine.

"Mommy, why'd you slap him?" Christine asked me. My eyes widened. "Trish, I told you to cover her eyes and ears." I scolded my friend, glaring at her. "Well, someone sent me a text, and I couldn't cover her eyes and ears and text at the same time." Trish replied sheepishly.

"I did that because he hurt your feelings and called me a bad mother." I answered simply. "I'm sorry you had to see that, honey." "It's okay. I won't do that though, cause I'll get in trouble if I do that at daycare." Christine replied, smiling. I have taught my daughter well.

No One's POV

Little did Austin and Ally know, a certain someone (actually someones) was out to get them. There were several of them, 15 people in all to be exact. Several people knew about it, but couldn't do anything about it. 6 of them, to be exact. The seven people who couldn't do anything about it were all kids and teens, the youngest one being only 6 years old, the oldest being almost 18.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure you are all aware that we are very close to getting Austin and Ally together, capturing both of them at once, and making them and their families suffer." A young woman said, kissing her husband on the cheek. "Yes, and as you all know, Ally is my daughter and Austin Moon is one of the most famous people in the country, so it will be very difficult to get them together." The man said, both of them sitting down.

"We need a game plan. And I have an idea for that game plan. First, we are going to send Ally some notes. Death threats, whatever we all agree on. We need to make sure that she doesn't tell anyone. Then, we let the notes stop for a while until we get Austin and Ally together. After a few months or so, Austin will be so in love with her, he'll propose, and when they get married, we'll start the notes again. Then, once we get close enough, we'll set some booby traps, capture them and their friends and families, torture them, and when we're 'kind' enough, we'll kill them." Another man said. They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day/ Austin's POV

"Austin, are you sure you want to do this?" Dez asks me, giving me a surprisingly serious look. I nodded. "I have to make it up to her. I mean, I just got home from tour and I've already been rude to two people. And one of them was like three years old." In just five minutes, my plan will commence. My CD signing is in an hour and forty five minutes, so I'm gonna do this now.

I walk into the store with my guitar. "Welcome to Sonic Boom. If you need any-", Ally said, stopping when she saw me and glaring at me. She shook her head and looked back down at her book. There was about two people on there, so I shouldn't be getting trampled on any time soon. Dez and I set up, and somehow Ally never noticed. After we were done, I spoke into my microphone. "Ally, I'm sorry about yesterday." I said, and she looked up.

She looked confused and surprised. "As an apology, I'd like to sing one of my songs for you." I continued, turning on my amp and starting to play my guitar.

**/**

**It seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**

**If only I knew what I know today**

**Ooh ooh**

**/**

**I would hold you in my arms**

**I would take the pain away**

**Thank you for all you've done**

**Forgive all your mistakes**

**/**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To hear your voice again**

**Sometimes I wanna call you**

**But I know you won't be there**

**/**

**Oh I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself**

**By hurting you**

**/**

**Sometimes im broken inside but i wont admit**

**Sometimes I just wanna hide cuz it's you I miss**

**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**

**Ooh, wooaah**

**/**

**Would you tell me I waas wrong?**

**Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me?**

**Are you proud of who I am?**

**/**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To have just one more chance**

**To look into your eyes**

**And see you looking back**

**/**

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself**

**Oh, ooh**

**/**

**If I had just one more day**

**To tell you how much**

**I've missed you**

**Since you've been away**

**/**

**Oh, it's so dangerous**

**It's so out of line**

**To try and**

**Turn back time**

**/**

**And I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**I've hurt myself**

**By hurting you (1)**

* * *

Ally's POV

Several other people had entered the building and were clapping, snapping me out of my trance. My eyes were filled with happy tears. Thankful tears. I thought this guy was a selfish, snobby jerk of a celebrity. But I was wrong. Even Christine had come downstairs and was clapping.

Austin was smiling at me. 'Thanks.' I mouthed. 'You're welcome.' He mouthed back. He climbed off of the stage, and he and his friend took down all of the equipment and the microphones and stuff. After they had left, someone walked in that I never thought I'd see again.

"Elliot?!" I screamed. Elliot was my boyfriend back in 10th grade. Things had gone great between us, then he started being abusive. I tried to break up with him, but he got angry and raped me. The store was empty. Elliot had the same look on his face as he did when he first hit me. I hit the silent alarm and grabbed Christine.

"Honey, go upstairs. Now. This man is very dangerous. Lock yourself in the closet and don't come out until you hear the police come in. You'll be okay. I promise. Now go. And hurry." I whispered quickly, sitting her down and running to the stairs to make sure she was okay. "Okay, Ally. Let's get this over with." Elliot said, lunging towards me.

I tried to run up the stairs, but Elliot caught me and pulled out a pistol. I gulped in fear. "Don't move or I will shoot you." Elliot threatened me. "Where's the most secluded room in the store? If you don't tell me, neither you or your daughter will live to see another day." "Th-the b-b-back r-room." I replied shakily.

"Phone. Now." I handed him my phone, and he forced me into the back room. He shoved me onto the floor. I cried out in pain as my back hit the concrete. Elliot started beating me. "Did you really think you could go without me finding you? Did you?" Elliot yelled at me.

I cried and screamed. Then, finally, someone yelled out,"Police! Freeze!" I sighed in relief, sobbing. "My daughter! My daughter, she's upstairs, locked in the closet." I told the officers, and two of them put Elliot in cuffs, the other two walked out of the room to get Christine.

When I finally saw my daughter, I looked at how shocked she was. "You're a bad guy. No one hurts my mommy." Christine told Elliot, kicking him in the leg. Elliot yelled out in pain. I stifled a laugh. Christine then ran over and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I should've gone to get someone." Christine whispered. "It's oaky, Christine. I triggered the silent alarm, so the cops would've come anyways. But thank you." I replied.


	3. New Houses and Nightmares

That night: Austin's POV

I'm watching the news right now since I have nothing better to do. The next thing that the reporter says makes me jump up off the couch and practically fly into my car. "The last story on Channel Nine News tonight. Today in the Mall of Miami, just minutes after Austin Moon left Sonic Boom, a young man by the name of Elliot Worley came in and started assaulting the owner of the store, Ally Dawson, who sent her daughter to lock herself upstairs in the closet, and claims to be the ex-girlfriend of her attacker. Miss Dawson is currently in the Miami General Hospital. Reporter Haley Jennings out."

I grabbed my keys and dashed out to the car, almost starting to drive before the car started. I sped towards the hospital and raced inside towards the front desk as soon as my feet hit the pavement. "What room is Ally Dawson in?". I asked frantically. "Room 613. Are you family or a close friend?" The receptionist replied. I thought quickly. "I-I'm her boyfriend." I lied. Well, it wouldn' lie soon.

Jimmy Starr and I had been talking about a way to get me better publicity, and that made me realize just how much I loved Ally. She had those pretty brown eyes, amazingly sexy locks of hair, and charming personality. Besides that, Ally was the prettiest girl ever. I was going to kill this Elliot jerk that had attacked her. I raced down the hall towards the stairs. I didn't have time for the elevators today. I had to get upstairs as quickly as possible.

I finally found room 613. I opened the door to see Ally and her daughter sitting together, curled up on the hospital bed, watching Jessie(1). Ally looks over and sees me. She looks surprised. "Austin?" She asks, even her voice so pretty it makes me want to kill Elliot, whoever he is. "The one and only. I saw the news. Are you okay?" I ask her worriedly, hugging her and her daughter.

"I'm doing fine. Christine is exhausted and confused and did I mention exhausted?" Ally says sarcastically. I laugh and then I turn into serious mode. "Ally, I have something very important to ask you. But I have to explain how I came to realize how much I need to ask you this. So, Jimmy Starr and I were talking about some ways to get me better publicity. And I told him about the whole you slapping me situation and then I started going on and on about how pretty you were, and then Dez, you know my red-headed friend, he made me realize how much I, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I finish, smiling so big I thought the skin on my lips would start to peel.

Ally grins. "It would be my honor, Mr. Moon." Ally replies, smashing her lips against mine. I kissed back and then a tiny voice said,"Hey, there are little children in here." Ally and I pulled away and laughed at Christine's joke. "I'm happy you're my mommy's boyfriend. You're my favorite popstar ever, Mr. Austin." Christine said, hugging me. I hugged her back, and then I remembered something else I wanted to ask her. "So what happened when Elliot, you know, came in?"I asked my beautiful girlfriend gently.

Ally sighed. "Well, I was closing up and Elliot came in and I hit the silent alarm and sent Christine upstairs. I tried to run after her, but Elliot tackled me and held a gun to my head. He made me tell him where the back room was and then he took me back there and started beating me. Then the police came and brought Christine downstairs. She stood up for me and kicked Elliot in the shin, then came and apologized even though she really had no reason to apologize. Then they brought me here. I apparently have a sprained ankle and a fractured medial meniscus." She finished, hugging me and Christine tightly.

Ally's POV

(Next morning)

I wake up with my lovely boyfriend and Christine in my arms. I smile. Of course, I have to take a picture of Christine wrapping her arms around Austin. I post it on Facebook, and within five minutes there are 1,000 comments, 20,783 likes, etc.

Of course, its only because Austin is in the photo. "Austin, Christine, its time to wake up, guys." I whisper, kissing my boyfriend on the cheek and ruffling Christine's hair. Austin immediately woke up when I put a picture of pancakes from the internet in front of his face. "Pancakes!" He screamed. But when he saw that they weren't real, he said,"Awww...". I laughed with Christine and I went to get dressed.

My phone rang and I hurried to answer it. "Hello?" I asked. "Allyson. Nice to talk to you again after that little incident yesterday. Look out the window." A male voice answered. My blood ran cold. It was Elliot. I ran to the window after covering myself with a towel. I gasped. Elliot was standing outside with a camera. I saw the flash from ,the camera and I quickly ducked away from his view.

"How did you know where I was and how in the world did you escape?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Well, yo were on the news and let's just say the keys were in my reach." Eliot answered smugly. I finished getting dressed. "Please, leave. My boyfriend is here and I don't imagine you want to get beaten up." I threatened, closing the blinds and locking the window.

I hung up and grabbed my crutches. I could tell Austin knew something was wrong because he asked me what was wrong. "Elliot. He's outside the window. We need to alert security that he's here and get to the car quickly." I whispered in his ear, not wanting to worry Christine.

Austin's face turned red, and I had to kiss him to get him to calm down. We alerted security on the way out, and two of the guards went and put Elliot in handcuffs, while the other two guards escorted us to our car. Austin drove Christine and I home, and I invited him inside for some lunch.

"I have to admit, this place is kindof small. How would you two girls like to come and live in my mansion?" Austin asked. Chrstine and i nodded. "Of course! I can't believe I'm going to be living in a mansion!" Chrstine exclaimed, running into her room and grabbing a suitcase. Austin and I laughed out loud.

"I'll help you pack. You just relax." Austin told me. I simply nodded and quickly fell asleep.

Dream/Flashback: 10th grade

"Elliot. Wait, I'm not ready to have sex yet. Maybe if we decide to become like fiances or something, but not right now. I'm only fifteen." I told my boyfriend when he started to take my shirt off. But he just ignored me. "Elliot, are you deaf? I said stop!" I exclaimed, slapping him and trying to run.

He caught the hem of my shirt and i struggled to get away from his grip. He put his hand over my mouth and pulled my hands behind my back. I was too small and weak to get out of grip, so i just gave up and sobbed as he took off all of my clothing. "STrip me, or else i'll leave you out in the road with multiple knife and bullet wounds." Elliot threatened. I took off all of his clothes.

"Good girl, sexy. Now, lay on your stomach on the bed. Shake your butt a little bit. And I'm going to have the time of my life while you sit there crying like a little baby." Elliot said in a mocking tone. Ireluctantly did as he said and he slammed his cock into my vagina. I cried out while shaking my butt. "Oh, God, you're sexy. Sexy, sexy, sexy." Elliot said as he thrusted in and out of me. I cried out in pain as he slapped my butt, squeezing my buttcheeks. He threw me into his closet and came in after me after he had cummed inside of me twice. He started beating the crap out of me.

By the time he was done, i looked like i had just come from h*ll. He told me to go home and never tell anyone about it. But of course i told Trish, who didn't tell anyone except the police. Elliot was sent to juvie for six months. He swore revenge on me, Trish, and my brother, who practically beat him to death when he found out.

End ofFlashback

I woke up screaming and crying, in Austin's arms, who had to kiss ME this time to calm me down. I sat there, sobbing in my boyfreind's arms, who had thankfully packed all of my suitcases, along with Chrisitne's. I looked at the clock. 6:30! I had slept for six hours. Geez! I thought as we loaded our things into the car and drove to Austin'splace. 'Wow.' I thought. The place was pretty dang huge.


	4. Songwriters and Stupid Notes

Hey, everyone! Disclamer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. Enjoy chapter four!

* * *

Ally's POV

We've been living with Austin for a week already and both me and Chrisitne have gotten lost three times brcsuse Austin's mansion is so huge.I've got. n lots of publicity since we made the announcement about Austin and I dating, a mix of good and bad.

Austin has a butler and five maids, plus a pilot for his private jet, and a real life chaffeur and a limo. Christine loves rising the limo to school. I also ride it to work. Ausitn wants me to work with him. I would, but I have terrible stage fright. Plus, I cant just up and quit my old job. I am the manager, after all.

Right now, Christine is swimming the pool. "Hey, Mommy! Look at me!" Christine yells across the room. I look up from my magazine and watch as she does a whole lap across the pool. "Woohoo! Yay, you!" I reply, clapping. Chrisdtine continues playing and the mail is brought in. I have some mail, surprisingly.

Hmm, theres no adress on it. I open up the letter and start to read it. It says:

Dear Ally Marie Dawson,

I know you, but you havent seen me since you were about six months old. (Remember this part. Its very important. Remember the part in chapter 2 about the bad guys? This is where they start to come in.) Me and my organization hate you. And your boyfriend, Austin Monica Moon. We are going to make you and your families suffer once we capture you. And all of your little friends, too. Anyways, never tell anyone about these notes, or else we will capture and kill you. But we'll keep you alive as long as possible so you csn feel the pain that we all did. And we have people who can find out who you tell, so be careful of what you do. As the old saying goes, actions speak louder than words, and I imagine your buyfriend would end up cslling the cops on us. Oh, who am I kidding? You dont even know who I am. One day, you and Austin, as well as your daughter and all your friends and families will die a horrible death. And you will watch eqch other die until you are the only ones left. Then, you and Austin will be killed all at once. Farewell, Ms. Dawson.

Sweet Nightmares,

OATMATD (Organization Against The Moons And The Dawsons)

My palms are sweaty and I am literally about to faint as I finsihs reading the letter. I wont tell anyone about this, for Austin and Christine's sake, but I won't let anyone hurt my baby. I then notice that Christine is gone. She must have gone up to her room. I walk shakily off of the pool deck. I rush upstairs to mine and Austin's room. Austin is recording today, and Sonic Boom isn't opened on Saturdays, so I'm staying home watching the house.

I pull out my songbook. I havent written a new song since the day I slapped Austin. I start to think of some lyrics. Then, I get to work.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_Youre the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goddbye_

_Say soemthing I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something (1)_

_ "Wow, that was a pretty good song." Austin says, peering over my shoulder and scaring me half to death. "Austin. Dont. Toich. My. Book!" i scrream at him. "You know, that really was good. Would you like to be my songwriter?" Austin asks me politely, wrapping his arms around me. I take in his scent. Pancakes, of course._

_ "Sure." I reply,kissing him on the chrek. He smiles and goes downstairs to make dinner. I just stand there like an idiot off in lala land. I can't stop thinking about the note, though. It was a death threat. Not my first one, but still! I try not to think about it as I go downstairs and see Austin lifting up Christine and spunning her around. Chrstine is laughing and teying to help Austin cook. Aw, so sweet!_

_ One of the maids, Miranda, asks if I would like a cup of sweet tea. I politely refuse and go and give Austin a scare by banging two pots together in front of his face. The look on his face is priceless and I quickly pull my phone out and wtake a picture. I post i to every social networking site I have and soon, Austin's phone is beeping and buzzing like crazy._

_ When he sees the post, his face and ears turn red in embarrassment. "What's so embarrassing, Austin MONICA Moon?!" I exclaim, smirking. "How did you know that?" Auatin replied, jumping up. "Dez." I lied. "Aaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhhh! He screamed. He stormed upstairs. I just shook my head and Christine and I laughed._

_ "Just kidding, it wasn't Dez!" I heard myself yell up tqhe stairs. 'Shoot. Now he's going to wonder what it really was.' I thought to myself and quickly hide in the glame room so he won't ask me. I hide for an hour before finally coming out. Austin finds me. "There you are, i was so worried." Austin exclaimed. "Why were you worries?" I questioned, trying not to meet h is gaze._

_ "Because I just found THIS on our bed. What the h*ll, Ally!" Austin exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "I'm calling my parents so we can stay there for the next few days, just to be safe." I knew i couldnt win that argument,so I just agreed. That night , I had a really bad dream._

_Dream:_

_I was screaming my head off. "NO, ASHLEY, NO, GET AWAY FROM MY BABY! GET AWAY! HELP, AUSTIN!" A man who looked incredibly familiar was torturing my new born daughter. She was only six months old and she was having to go through this sh*t._

_ "Shut up, you f*cking b*tch!" the man's wife screamed at me. She started punching and kicking and slapping me. I yelled in pain and agony and anger at these idiots for torturing my daughter. Finally, Austin was brought in, bloody and bruised. I kept screaming his name, but he was apparently knocked out. I was sobbing heavily, tohen Austin woke up._

_ The scene changes. It looks like a hospitwl waiting room. Austin and I were watching the New Year's program on TV. "3, 2, 1! Happy new year!" Everyone on the TV yelled. Suddenly, I heard the worst noise ever. Beepepeepepepepepepepepepeepepeep! The heart monitor. "Ashley, no! Please, no, no, NO!" I screamed. I tried to keep the doctors and hurses away from her, but they pushed me away, and i could see the heart monitot flat line._

_ Several of the scenes are repeated. Our beatings, the hart montior scene, Ashley's funeral, Austin's funeral, MY funeral! Worstt. Night/ Dream. Ever!_

* * *

So, whats uop everybody? Some nightmare at the end of the chapter, huh?

(1) I do not own the song 'Say Something' by A Great Big World.


End file.
